Chaos in Time
by kuroreki
Summary: What would you do if the clock was ticking on you? that you have to save everyone including you. And if you fail, you'll be erase from this world forever.
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

Chaos in Time

"_When faith changes it self."_

Chapter 0 : Prologue

The legend says, that there were four powerful ninjas. One has the power to control water, the other has the power to control earth, another can control wind, and the last one can control fire.

But aside this four great warriors, there was one ninja that is the most powerful of the four. The ninja was hybrid. He may control every element he desire. He is called, the ultimate ninja.

Every one hundred years, the Ultimate Ninja's power will pass to the chosen ones. But a warrior must first beat their comrade in battle in order to earn the power.

The battle to earn its great power is simple. They only need to received a spirit orb. As to then, they will become the next Ultimate Ninja.

The new chosen Ultimate Ninja will be granted one wish. Anything he desire, _will come true_.


	2. Chapter 1 : You Don't Remember?

**A/N: hey guys! Some of you might think that this is a crossover with Avatar but nope. I'm just using some elements bending so that it would go along with the story line. And btw I'm new here~ So hope you guys like this story of mine.**

**Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine but I wish it was mine**

* * *

Chapter 1 : _"You Don't Remember?"_

One day, in New York.

"Feet higher, Michelangelo!" an old rat yelled, glaring his youngest son as he was doing a handstand. He did seem to do it perfectly, but it was not good enough to his father's eyes.

He turned around to his second oldest son, as he turn his head towards the target and back at his son. "Focus on the target, Raphael!" he demand. Earning a growl from his son for a reply.

He moved on to his third son, who he saw was pointing his finger. "But if I do that it would.." he heard a faint voice from his genius son. He sigh and stomp his foot and exclaimed "Stop over thinking, Donatello!" making his second youngest son starts to babble nonsense since he was quite shocked.

He dragged his foots towards his eldest son, his son was doing some katas. He was doing it in perfect form, perfect shape, and perfect spirit. "Hmmm.." he thought while stroking his beard. "Good job, Leonardo." He said in a pleased tone.

As if that was a que, the four brothers gather around infront of their master, father. "You did all pretty well. But.." he said with a paused. Examining all of his sons faces. He stomp his walking stick on the floor "You could've done better!" he yelled.

But he grins afterwards, feeling the satisfaction filling the room. "But because Leonardo did extremely well, training will end here." He heard cheers from 3 of his sons as he finish his sentences. But got a dull reaction from his eldest son. "But later, I wish to tell you all an ancient story." He goes on.

"Aww, really sensei? We have to stop here? But we just trained for three hours!" he cried. Earning angry glares from his brothers, especially his second eldest brother after him. He just shrug it off cuz it was a normal view for him.

"Dudeee.. are you still trying to be better than us?" the youngest asked, poking his brothers cheek while he was at it. The eldest glances was on him, while his other two brothers was on the eldest him self.

"What? No! I'm just trying to be.."

"A teacher's pet." His brother finished his sentences before he could even protest. His red bandana resting over his shoulders peacefully.

The blue clad turtle turned his head towards his brother, with a displead look on his face. "No! It's just the foot has been quite a threat!" he fought back while pointing a finger towards the red one. "We're not ready! So I think we should train more.." he reason. But to the second oldest turtle, it was all nonsense.

"You may not be ready, but I am!" he points a finger towards the other turtle. Continueing this unreasonable argument when their other brothers can just watch in amusement. When it wasn't really amusing to watch.

"Oh yeah? Then can you tell me what happened to that Yamato guy?" _Leonardo_ asks with a smirk playing on his mouth. He would totally raised his eyebrows, _if he had one_.

"Why you.." the other turtle in the argument growl.

"YAME!" the old rat yelled, Making both turtles eyes turned wide cause of the sudden loud noise that they weren't prepared of. Stopping the fight before the red clad turtle can take it up to a real fight.

"I do not tolerate your constant fighting, we will discuss this matter later." Master _Splinter_ reason. Earning a few silent growls from both of his son. He then turned his head towards the eldest, "And if you do not wish to rest, why don't we take a seat?" he asked, earning a silent treatment from his son.

All of the four sat down on the floor, while their sensei remains standing infront of them. "So what's this all about sensei?" the youngest blurted out. Making his father's smile grew wider.

"Like I just said. I want to tell you my sons an ancient story" the rat rewind his self.

"What is this 'Ancient Story' about anyways?" Raphael asked while looking up towards his sensei. Placing his palms on his thigh silently.

"He's getting there Shellbrain" the genius of the four stated. Clearly irritated with all the questions. Receiving a growl from his brother which he decided to ignore.

He fake coughs to catches his sons attention. "Well then, this story was from a very long long time."

* * *

"That story was wicked dudes!" Michelangelo exclaimed cheerfully, while doing some easy tricks on his skateboard. "Donnie! Mind telling me the story again?" he chirped, doing a kick flip while doing so.

"I had told you for the 5th time Mikey!" the genius cried, throwing his equipments as he was trying to tinker on his laptop.

"Maybe you should ask Splinter to tell you for your bed time story.. now would you just shut up?" Leo said in a hush, irritated with all the loud noise. "This is the good part.." he breathed out while his eyes were glued closely to the tv screen.

"You make it sound like it's a big a deal.." Raphael said while panting, throwing more punches at the dummy that was hanging loosely on a poll. He watch as the hand stitches was almost cut loose. He raise it with his hand and called out for his brother. "Donnie! I think you need to stich this again.."

"For the love of!" he threw his head on his hands. Failing to concentrate as he was on a a dead end. Finding nothing to re-new.

"Would you guys… sshh?!" Leonardo made a quick paused before he continued shushing his brothers down. Raphael shrug his shoulders then ripped off the hand.

"I'm going to throw this away.." he said while walking towards the kitchen. Aiming to dump it inside a trashing bin.

"You do that.." Leo said swinging his hands up and down, his eyes still glued closely to the screen.

There was a silent after Raph left, Leo and Donnie enjoying the moment.

"So about that story.." Mikey said breaking the silent.

"Mikey!" his older brothers yelled in unison. Making Mikey laughed, while almost falling from his skateboard.

* * *

**Don't forget to reviews, favorite, or follow 3 would mean so much!**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Final Brawl

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday or some day.. but I didn't have the laptop with me and only could do it now**

**so.. some of the turtles would look a little ooc but it would just be for this chapter it would come back to normal the next chapter I guess**

**the only reason I did that so that it would go with the story line sorry about that**

**Edit the part where Leo cried cuz it's seems so out of character and I can't stand it /weeps**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Final Brawl

A turtle did a long yawn while stretching his arms and legs. He rub his face before jumping down his bed. He took an orange bandana hanging on top of his bed and tied it over his head. Ready to start the day. He walked over to his bedroom door and swung it wide open.

_ Everyone must be at the kitchen_ he thought in his mind, while making his way towards the kitchen. "Good morning everybody~!" he chirped with a happy tone. Earning a few groans from two turtles, one turtle and his father just remained silent as they continue to sip their tea.

"Mikey! It's morning and I would like some peace and quiet!" the red bandana turtle complained. Giving a glare towards his youngest brother. He huffed then placed a hand on his head.

"But dudes! Today is sunny outside~" he continues on.

"But you know we can't go outside at morning.." Donatello pointed out, while placing a hot pot on top of the stove. Then taking a cup from the upper cabinet.

"Donatello is right my sons. Come, have a seat and let us enjoy breakfast" his father then join the conversation, patting the seat next to him. Mikey nod and made his way towards the chair. He pulled the chair out and sit down with a thud. While crossing his arms on the table.

"So what cha' cooking Donnie-boy?"

"Breakfast" he shot. You could almost heard both of his older brothers laughed. But they decided to just take it in and gave a silent chuckle.

Mikey face palm his face and groan. "I didn't mean that!" he cried throwing his arms.

"Geez, fine. I'm making ramen." Donnie said, while stirring the inside of the pot with two chopstick. The water is sure getting hot.

His eyes perk up wide. He then starts throwing a fist high up in the air and bouncing on his seat. "Yeah boy! Ramen!" he said in victory.

"Mikey! Shut up! I hit my alarm clock earlier and I can do the same to you!" Raphael groan as he massage his head. He didn't have a lot of sleep last night, he was thinking about his sensei's story. Thought he would never admit it to anyone.

The youngest turtle then started to pipe down. He sat back down on his seat with boredom. Hoping that Donatello would just finish the breakfast already. He turn his head towards his father and watches him drinking his tea. "Doesn't that taste funny Master Splinter?" he asked eyeing the cup, starring right into its soul. If it have any that is.

Master Splinter's ears perk up, hearing his son question. He put his cup on top a small plate and turn his head to look at his youngest son. "Why, it certainly doesn't taste 'funny' as you ask Michelangelo.." he reply with his usual wise tone.

Mikey nod, glaring the cup that has been put down by his father. "Can I have a sip?" he asked again, pointing towards the cup in front of his sensei.

"I don't see why not" his father chuckle. Watching in amusement as curiosity took over the best of Michelangelo.

Michelangelo started slowly sliding his hand over the table and to the cup. He took the handle with his 3 finger hand. He put his other hand for protection, in case something bad happen and he spilled the cup or even dropped it. He try to smell the contain inside the cup. It wasn't that bad, but he couldn't make up of what it smelled like. He took a sip, and his neck immediately jerk away from the edge of the cup. "It burns your tastebud!" he cried.

Master Splinter, Raph, also Donnie laughed at the joker's reaction. Then Leo put down his cup, after finishing his last drop of the tea. "It's not so bad.." he stated, sighing the steam that has clouded on his mouth. Regardless his tea was still a little to hot.

"Leo?! You can drink through that?!" Mikey yelled in confussion. He almost fell down fainting but that was to dramatic so he didn't do that.

"Breakfast is ready~" the purple-clad genius finally chirped out of the blue.

"Finally!" all of the remaining three said in unison.

* * *

"Sensei.. about that story.." the blue clad turtle ask, while sitting beside his father who was in a deep meditation. But not anymore.

His eyes perks open, as his ear twitched on top of his head. "Hmm? What is it that troubles you?"

"I'm just curious.. which one of us that would be the ultimate ninja?" he asked again, looking down towards the wooden floor.

"How have you guessed?" the old rat shoot another question.

"Just a.. hunch I guess.." he shrugs. The rat nods.

"Well that, is a story for another time Leonardo.." his father said without going on, and deep into another meditation.

"Oh sensei.." he sigh and decided to get up. He walk towards the door of the dojo, he place his hand on the handle. But turn his body back looking at his sensei one last time. Before exhaling and walks out of the dojo.

The leader made his way towards where his brothers were. Mikey was watching tv and Raph was just punching the poor old dummy. He made his way towards Donnie's lab. Typical that he would there. He open the door slowly and peak his head inside. "Donnie? You in?"

"In here and you can practically see my head.." Donnie said in annoyance as he does whatever gods know he was doing.

Leo approached his second youngest brother, who was sitting in front of his desk. "Do you need anything?" Leonardo asked for any assistance request that his brother might need.

"You're right Leo! Can you watch this for me? I need to get something from my room. And make sure Mikey don't touch it, okay?" the brainiac dash outside his lab, before his older brother could even protest. He sigh and sat down infront of it. It was a box like. He wasn't the science type so he decided to just guard it. He then heard a loud thud outside Donnie's lab. "Sorry Donnie.." he breathed out and make his way outside Donnie's lab. "What's going on?"

He saw his youngest brother on the edge of the sofa infront of the tv, pointing towards the hot-head turtle while hugging a pillow.

"What's wrong with you Raph?" he asked, eyeing the sai wielder.

"Nothing." That's all he got for a respond.

The leader sigh, walking and stopping right infront of Raph. Raphael growl in annoyance but he didn't cared. "Care to share?" he asked, bending his body so that his face was on the same level as Raphael's.

"It's nothing!" he practically yelled. But it was just a sudden out burst.

"Come on Raph, I'm your brother you can trust me." He pointed towards his plastron. Little did he know he light up a fire inside Raphael. "Now what's wrong?"

"You're sick aren't cha?!" he screamed. Standing up and pushing Leonardo out of his sight.

"Raph calmed down, I was just asking what's wro-"

"I don't need your pity Leo! I can take care of my self!" he protest, getting ready to take his sai out his belt. Although deep inside he knew that this isn't nessecary.

"Raph are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! Why do you always have to scratch around my back? Why don't you just mind your own problem? You know what? I wish we were never mutated! So that I won't have you nagging over me all the time! Wouldn't be nice to have our fearless leader shut up in a normal turtle form?" he scream violently. Panting when he was over. Then, realization hit him. "Leo I-"

He didn't even know. Not that the oldest knew anyway. The youngest watch in horror as his brothers fight was a blast other than their fight before hand.

"You know what!" Leo yelled, his face was a darker shade of green or red cuz he was furious. "You're right! Then I would just have a peaceful life, without you complaining about everything and blaiming it on me! You know what Raph? It's you! It's all on you" he points on his younger brother's chest and continue to poke it, but in a mad way. "It's all your fault." he spit those words right out of his mouth.

Watching his brothers in a shouting competition, Michelangelo can't help but notice a dim light from his brother's lab. "Donnie?" Michelangelo yelled, looking towards a really noticeable object.

"Not now Mikey" Donnie said while watching his brothers fight. Not that he found it amusing, but to scared to even breath.

"Hate to burst your bubble but.. what's that light coming from your lab?!" he asked in desperation, pointing towards the said room.

"What light.." the genius turn his head. And having both of his remaining brothers turn his head towards the same thing. Soon, the whole room emerge with a large white light.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow would mean so much.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Some Secrets

**Ah hey guys! I'm really really sorry that I haven't been updating since I don't know last month? And for my apologies I can't give you a long chapter this time. Life has been getting on my way from updating. I hope you understand~ hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer : TMNT aint mine I only own any ocs mentioned**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Some Secrets

"Hey April!" a feminism voice called out. The red hair brush a hair and push it behind her ear. She turns her heels while hugging some books. "Oh, hey Irma."

The said girl pant as she finally caught up to her friend. "What are you going to do for the science project? You know Mr. Will said to be unexpected. So I'm out of ideas!" Irma cried. Fixing her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

April shrugs, started walking again. Inviting Irma to walk beside her. "Probably on mutants."

* * *

A few growls was heard from below the manhole. One turtle rubbed his head, he was over on the edge of something. He shriek when he almost fell. When he completely took over his balance once more again, he scram towards his genius brother. "Donnie where are we?!" the said turtle cried, as he tug on his brother's arm.

He pushed the terrified turtle away. He fixed his purple bandana that was covering his eyes. "Relax shell brain, it's just the lair.." he pointed out.

"But you know, it seems…. Different" the leader said, standing up with the help of his hands. He brush the dirt that was laying on his plastron and shoulders.

"Atleast it has tv!" the youngest chimmed. Jumping through the sofa. He took the remote that was right beside him and flicker the tv on. He surf through the channels when something quickly caught the four's attention.

"Mikey! Turn the volume up!" the leader instructed. The orange clad turtle nod. Maximizing the volume. You could almost here it echoing through the busy day in New York.

"….Hamato Yoshi won the national champions again, Right before he had achieved his 59th victory, this is his 60th! Amazing right? It seems that age isn't a problem for the ninja master. We hope to see Mr. Hamato Yoshi to achieve a lot more brilliant achievements!"

The tv then showed some clips of the ninja master at a lot of tournaments. His skill was beyond compare. There were a lot of moves that the turtles didn't knew. They still have a lot to learn.

Their mouth hung wide open. A fly would totally come to rest inside their mouths if there were a fly.

"This is getting a lot more creepier dudes!" Michelangelo pointed out in a terrified tone. He then start slapping his self all over his face "I'm not dreaming right?!" he cried.

"Shut it Mikey" the hot head growl. Finally saying something after they arrive at this mystery.

"Do you think we're in another time?" Donatello simply asked a conclusion he jumped in, But his brothers can clearly hear the confusion in his voice.

"I don't think we're in another time.." Leonardo breathed out.

"So where are we?!" Mikey yelled in agony. Desperate for an answer.

"Only one way to find out.." the leader said. Completely taking over all of his brother's attention. "We gotta find master Splinter.."

* * *

"Yes, master Splinter?" a red head peaked out. He was peeking his head towards the gap he made from his master's door. His master was deep in meditation, but soon ended it. Because it was him that called out his student.

He turned his body around "Kneel" he instructed. The boy nods and walk towards in front of his sensei and bowed. His sensei bowed, as the boy sat down in front of him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, completely not liking the silent.

Master Splinter chuckled, and then shook his head gently. "You did nothing bad, August" he smiled, getting a relieved face from his student.

The said boy sighed and then looked up to his master. "So, may I ask why you did you called me?"

"Yes ofcourse. Did you see my 4 baby pet turtles? I was sure I put them somewhere in the dojo. But when I came back to meditate they were gone" he told him his problem. August thought for a moment and then shook his head slightly.

"Nope, haven't seen anything like a turtle around"

"I see.." the ninja mister sighed. "You may go" he said, looking up towards his student. August nod and then stood up with his foots. He then bowed and got another bow from his master. He soon leave the room.

"Where could they be?" he wondered.

* * *

"Where are you Casey?! I have been waiting here for like 15 minutes!" April yelled through her phone. Making the caller on the other side got his phone away from his ear.

"Ugh.. I'm sorry. I was just getting August to go with me. When all he thinks about train, train, and train. I'm beginning to think that he loves master Splinter more than his parents—Aww!" April heard a loud smack from the other line. She then giggles. "Hey that hurts! ….. yeah yeah whatever! Oh yeah April we're ontop of the roof"

April looked up into the sky and saw two standing figures. Both jumped from the roof top and into the stairs. The first one who landed down first was, August. And then followed closely by Casey.

"I won today Jones!" August laughs, taking out his hand.

"No fair you have ninja trainings.." Casey pouts and took out 3$ and gave it to his friend.

"Hey, you'll get there somewhere Case-"

They both heard a cough, in the middle of their stupid argument. "Ah boys, study? Now?" April asked, tapping at her clock and shoving the boys some books.

Both of them groans but do so anyways. They weren't exactly the braniac type. But they had to do it so they wouldn't repeat a year.

The three of them walked up to a beat up swing. April sat on one of the swing, as August took another that was beside her. Casey sat down on the floor right in the middle.

August's head perk up as he stared at April. "Hey April, what would you do for Mr. Will's assignment?" he asked swinging the swing. The swing brought a squeaky sound, it showed them that it was quite old. But no pain no game right?

"I told Irma I would do things about mutants.." he replied, turning the pages on her books. As she rest her chin on her palm.

"What really?! You guys get to choose?! Mrs. Stumbleson gave me rats to do my assignment! Rats I told you! RATS!" Casey yelled in a frustrated tone. Ruffling his hair, as his bandana was getting in the way of doing so.

"Oh come one Case, I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad!" August chirped. Kicking the ground as the swing brought him higher.

Casey started at him with threatening eyes. "I will shove you inside an elevator and tell me about it wouldn't be bad!" he cried. Earning a wide eyed from his friend.

"Don't you dare Jones!" he yelled stopping the swing.

"Would you guys shut up already?" April cuts off in their conversation once again. Slapping the book closed, making her friends surprised. Silent quickly took over the air of the three teenagers.

"That's more like it.. Yes, we can choose Casey. And I'm still not sure, cuz I don't know if mutants really exist or not.." April shrugs. Watching her friend's faces.

"Well why don't we find out?" Casey suddenly blurted out.

"You bonehead! Why would we do that?" August asks, shooking his head. "It's dangerous! What would we do if they're actually real?"

"Awww, is Mr. Herzhaft scared? And I thought your name means brave!"

"Uh! You know what? Fine! We'll go tomorrow!" he said taking his bag and throw it on his shoulders. "Right now I'm going home" he murmured and storm off home.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow would mean so much!**


End file.
